


A Story While Waiting

by littlesolo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scene takes place during 1x08 - Two Faced Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story While Waiting

Waverly goes back to the hospital after telling Doc and Dolls where they could find Wynonna.  Where she hopes they'll find Wynonna.  Maybe they'd moved.... no, she can't think like that.  Waverly likes paper and maps, where things are sure.  Yeah, buildings get updated or knocked down but the record that they were there is always down somewhere.  She prefers the paper to the thought of Jack and his knives.  

She's been lingering outside Nicole's room, unable to make her way inside.  Nicole is just an innocent wrapped into their Earp mess.  Jack didn't want her but look at her...  Doc had said there'd been blood everywhere in that car.  Sheriff had said they'd had to resuscitate her... and that's what he did to those he didn't like.  Didn't want.  Wynonna...  

"Waverly?  That you?" calls Nicole softly.  

"Yeah, it's just me."  

"Thought I heard you pacing out there."  

"Sorry."

"No, knowing that it's you and not that doctor makes me feel a bit better."  

"How's your chest?"  

"Hurts when I breathe or laugh but otherwise, I'm fine."  

"Laugh?"  

"Neddly got on my cat's bad side" answers Nicole with a small smile.  Waverly smiles a bit back until it falters, thought of Jack surfacing again.  

"Doc said there was blood..."  Nicole rolls her eyes.  

"That's probably mine.  Head wounds bleed like a stink."  Waverly gives her a puzzled look.  "They bleed everywhere even little ones like this.  Wynonna is strong and thinks fast on her feet, Waves.  You know that.  And you'd only be here if the good guys were on their way."  

"I wanted to check on you.  It wasn't... it wasn't just Wynonna this time, it was you too.  I'm sorry about that."  She pushes the thoughts of serial killers and knives from her head and watches as Nicole shifts and tries to get comfortable.  

"Nothing you can do about crazy, but you Earps seem to be able to hold your own" says Nicole gesturing towards Waverly's arm.  "Chrissy seemed very impressed at how you scissored a stripper, which I want the full story on sometime, she was a bit rattled.  Maybe over a drink?"  Waverly shakes her head.  

"All bruise and battered and you're asking me out on a date?"  

"Taking advantage of an opportunity.  There are things I wanna do and that's one of them."  

"Well, we'll have to wait on the drink but I can tell you the story while we wait for news" says Waverly with a smile as she pushes off the door frame and makes her way to the chair by the bed.  


End file.
